Queer as 'Vengers
by RcClara
Summary: "Nobody is as Queer as Folk" sure sound like a fine way to define that rather weird group of friends .: Slash/ Multipairings/ Based a little bit on Queer as Folk/ M for reasons :.


-Do not own Avengers, nor Queer as Folk, they belong to the creators. I'm just a silly ficwriter.

Well, in the end all that really matters is sex.

It's not "love", nor money. Everything is about getting laid. That's probably the main reason that the four of us are here at "Asgard" three o'clock in the morning. Instead of in our homes asleep has we should be, because even if we didn't like to remember, we had jobs and lives. Even if they were ordinary

Who the hell am I? Well, my name is Bruce Banner, the nerdy-cute guy from your work. That one that everyone knows is gay, and they all think "Owww cute". God, I really don't deserve this. Most of the times this is what keeps me away from a decent fuck. I end up being the idiot usually drives everyone home. At least I have to friends to make me company. Both of them were with me most of the times, today included. They were my friends since college times. Loki Frost, an actor that never really got the appreciation he deserved. He is the kind of guy who could fuck anyone he wanted, anytime, but don't because he likes "fresh meat", if you understand what I say. And there is Thor Odinson; he's the owner of a surfboards shop. The main problem about him is that even if he is a thirty year old man, he is still in the closet. His family didn't have the slightest idea of what their son really liked to do in the bedroom.

-Guys, come on I have already fucked all of the regulars, we should change our meeting place. – Loki was making the same complain of every time but we had never changed the place. The night club was like a second home for us. The main difference being that I did not had that amount of hot man at my apartment.

-You mean all the regulars that wanted you. Not everyone here wanted you. – Thor between drinking his beers. They had a history, best friends since forever. And probably the only handsome guy that the dark-haired hadn't put his hands yet.

-That's what you think my dear friend. – The sweet irony was in every word Loki said.

I hated when they started having this ironic chat. So, I decided to step in changing the subject the best I could.

-If we had anywhere else to go, I'd be happy with a change of scenario. But we all know most of the night clubs would have that many curious straight men. And we are already in a pretty bad situation without having to battle the young girls.

I believed that would shut then up. However, since I'm unlucky bastard my friend changed his attention to me. Loki put his hand on my shoulders and said with a smooth and ironic tone of voice:

-Poor you Bruce, you are so sexually frustrated that it hurts me. – He looked to the blonde and said ironic – Perhaps we should call him some male whore, and maybe make him

-I don't think anyone could make that miracle Bro.

Sometimes I question myself why I'm still their friend, and can't really find a decent explanation. I was really frustrated, and considering leaving the night club when another friend of ours showed up. He was a sweet guy, but was already past the thirty six. So he was practically dead, never ever got laid. His name was Phil Coulson, an ordinary salary man. The three of us got really shocked when he, of all the gay man from that nightclub, showed up with one hot young boy. The kid couldn't be over twenty and had "virgin" practically written all over his face. I let a fake smile out and said "Hi" to then. Coulson asked with that typical sweet and excited voice of his:

-Hi Guys! Long time no see.

-You are in much better company than last time. – Do I really have to say Loki was the one who said these words?

Thor gave a slight punch on his friend's arm while laughing and saying some excuse. My actor friend was most of the times the one who talked things like that. Well, at least in times like these, when Tony wasn't around. Who is Tony? Well, Antony Stark is a playboy, son of a rich family, works as public relations at one of his dad's companies. He's my best friend (Or as Thor likes to put I believe he's my best friend), we met at high school. He's a selfish motherfucker, who gets laid every fucking night. I wouldn't give a fuck about that, but you see he is the owner of the car. Phil was trying to deal with the embarrassment of trying to talk to Loki and Thor, I felt sorry for the boy. So I decided the best thing to do was to bring Tony over, he was an ass but he knew Phil better. I went around looking for him, nobody hit on me on my away. No surprise in that. I found Tony with some hot guy doing an oral sex on him. I hated this kind of situation; I looked at him with a face I knew he would understand. His lips moved saying "Just a sec".

My eyes went far from the scene right in front of me, the last thing I needed was an erection. Some guys smiled at me, but nothing worth my night. It is not because I'm in a dry period of my love life that I can't be a little picky about who to take home. The music was kind of good so I let myself enjoy it for a while. I turned my back to them it took a few minutes until Tony hugged me from behind and talked with a sexy voice:

-What do you need me for?

I pushed him away and started walking with my dark-haired friend right behind me.

-Phil got himself some young boy and Loki is making all the jokes he can.

-This can't happen, since when I let Phil got someone I haven't fucked yet? – And he laughed.

He kept doing things for the wrong reasons, but what could I do? We got back to where they were. Tony checked the kid and gave a hint of a smile. I sighed and sit next to Loki; my patience to all his seducing charms was little that night and well I had hoped for a second or two that the famous playboy would let one of the mortals have a handsome guy tonight. But it was Stark in the end, he wouldn't respect his mother's boyfriend if the guy was "fuckable". Phil seen a little worried, of course he didn't want to give the boy away this easily but trying to stop Tony Stark was something just impossible. Thor brought the older of us to the bar and handed him some strong drink, in that time Tony had started to seduce the teenager. Who looked a bit confused, but it wasn't long before the buzz got him all receptive to my friend's charm. It wasn't something pretty to see. I had already watched that happen so many times, first he got a little bit closer to the blonde boy, then he'd let the victim talk for some time. Then the famous hand in the waist. And finally, Tony would start kissing his victims. I was watching it when Thor touched my shoulder, I turned to the other three and Phil said completely drunk already:

-Let's make a toast for Tony Stark, the biggest asshole anyone can have as a friend. – I had to feel sorry for him, poor foul. If it was many, first I'd had taken the boy home and had my time, then I took him to meet my friends. I knew the better. If Tony hadn't done that, Loki would have. I joined his Toast and so did the two others. We all had been on his shoes sometime during our friendship with Tony. I just hoped that kid my friend was going to fuck didn't end up being too much trouble.

Well, I think this is it for the first chapter.

Based on Queer as Folk, I great series everyone should watch it. I have already decided which will be the pairings but be informed at least in the begin of the fic they will fuck around and maybe some moments of other pairings

Please if you like it, give it a review and stuff, Please?


End file.
